


On Each Others Team

by Farfallenstar



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Impulse (Comics), Robin (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst and Feels, Bart Allen Needs A Hug, Cassandra Sandsmark needs a hug, Child Neglect, Core Four (DC), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidfic, Kinda, Kon-El | Conner Kent Needs a Hug, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, give the children therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfallenstar/pseuds/Farfallenstar
Summary: Just eleven-year-old core four solving mysteries stranger things style.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake, Bart Allen and Kon-El| Conner Kent, Cassandra Sandsmark and Bart Allen, Cassandra Sandsmark and Kon-El| Conner Kent, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake and Cassandra Sandsmark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	On Each Others Team

The weird kid was watching her again. 

Cassie had been noticing him for a while now, but she hadn't mentioned it to anyone. Her Mom was already paranoid enough without having a stalker to worry about, and she didn't want to seem like a fraidy-cat in front of Diana.

Plus, she was pretty sure she could take him on even without her gauntlets and sandals. He wasn't very big, and Cassie had grown up getting into fights with all the neighborhood boys who would tug her pigtails. That was part of the reason she had cut her hair. Her mom had always told her that they would grow out of it, but Cassie was eleven too so if they weren't gonna get in trouble for pulling her hair she shouldn't get in trouble for sucker punching them in the gut either.

The weird stalker kid didn't really look like the kind of boy who pulled hair though. More like the kids who sat by themselves and brought a book to lunch every day. Which meant that unless those kids had some sort of secret superstrength cult she didn't know about, she could beat the snot out of him if she wanted to. Probably.

Cassie glanced over at the park bench where he had been sitting, but he wasn't there anymore. Shrugging it off, she turned her attention to digging around in her pocket for ice-cream money.

"Hi."

Cassie whirled around and punched him in the gut.

The stalker kid was on the ground, one arm supporting himself and the other one wrapped around his stomach. Cassie would have felt triumphant if he hadn't been crying and at least three inches shorter than her.

"Owowowowow oh my god that hurt what the heck what the heck" The stalker kid said this all in one wheezing breath, still attempting to hold himself up on his now bleeding elbow.

Crouching down at his current eye level, she shoved her face towards his and assumed her best menacing face.

"Why have you been following me? Are you an assassin? Are you trying to kill me?"

The Boy's eyes went wide. "No! No I'm not, I swear! I just, I think I uncovered this weird conspiracy thingy," He scrambled into a sitting position, hurriedly swiping at his eyes. "And It's too big big for me to figure out by myself, and I didn't want to tell the authorities 'cause I didn't think they'd believe me, y'know? But then I saw you fighting that big statue thing and I followed you home, and I figured out you're Wondergirl! So-"

"What!" Cassie shrieked, throwing herself back onto the pavement in shock. "I- what, no! I'm not- I just- that's just- I-"

"Hang on a second, I-"

"Oh my god, my Mom is gonna kill me!"

"Wait, just let me-"

"And Diana won't let me be her sidekick anymore 'cause I can't even keep my identity secret so how am I gonna-"

"I won't tell anyone!"

Cassie stopped panicking momentarily to look at him. "You swear?"

He nodded seriously. "I swear on my- Urgk!"

Cassie lunged forward and hugged him. A passerby stared for a second before shrugging it off as nothing.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou **thankyou**!"

The boy awkwardly patted her on the back before quickly detangling himself and clearing his throat. "Um, so anyways. The thing I need your help with. "

Cassie sprung to her feet. "Right! Yeah, I forgot about that. You said it was some kind of conspiracy, right?"

The boy nodded, holding out his hand so Cassie could help him to his feet. "We might want to go somewhere else."


End file.
